


Uchiha

by Florgnar



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florgnar/pseuds/Florgnar
Summary: Despites Tobirama's feelings towards the Uchiha clan, one somehow managed to get into his skin.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Uchiha

"I'm so sorry Tobirama." She pulled her hand away causing him to suddenly open his carmine eyes.

"Right now dying would be a good option, reincarnating in a world without wars, one where you are not my enemy." She spoke, ignoring the man in front of her and looking sadly at the blue sky for a few seconds before looking again at the Senju. "If that were to happen, then I will definitely tell you that I love you." She smiled sadly, jumping twice behind, taking her distance from him, who was watching her closely.

"Seiya." Tobirama called her, trying to stop her from leaving. "Someday the war will end and that day I will tell you the same, don't die until then."

She smiled sadly, dedicating the gesture to the owner of her feelings. She nodded in his direction.

Without wasting time, the Uchiha girl began to run through the lush trees towards her territory, with a tiny smile remembering the promise.

-

Silence and darkness enveloped them, the breeze that filtered through the window forced her to shelter.  
Tobirama only dedicated to feel her movements. 

She settled on the bed, looking at Tobirama's back, so width and beautiful.

"Tobirama."

She had no answer, he just stared at the wall listening intently.

"We are no longer enemies, the war is over... But don't say it yet, I can't hear it now."

She said dragging the words as if it was a lament, her sight watered starting to tear, she brushed herself wiping the trail of tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"If you're still feeling it, just wait a little longer. Okay?"

She asked, and again received no answer. Tobirama tried to process her words, she asked him to deliberately not to tell her that he loved her.


End file.
